With Peircings so Deep
by kolesteah
Summary: “‘I know you don’t like me’ she says.” Sakura flinched at the venom rolling off his tongue, “How naïve of you, Medic, to say something so bold.” His lips moved closer to hers, “When really,” His voice was rasp, suducting in every form, "you have no idea."
1. A tale for the ages and Sakura

**RE**: kay, so this one is pein/sakura. I know, right? It's kind of blah right now, and kind of gory, which really isnt my style. But it'll get more fluffy later on, and less wordy. So please tell me what you think.

-

-

-

**With Piercings so Deep**

Chapter One

-

-

-

* * *

"Under such unfortunate circumstances," An old woman began to whisper across the fire. "She was a foolish girl." All the children perked, clinging to the grass around them. This old woman came around the leaf village all but once a month and sat on the top of the Hokage Monument to tell this exact same story, true, most of the children had heard this tale before, but coming to the monument became an obligation for the adolescents.

"She was a beautiful girl," Her voice came out raspy and harsh, "A strong medic, a worthy praise to the Konoha Village." The children nodded, leaning forward. "She was quite the Kunoichi, but even at age sixteen she was extremely naive."

"How could she be so wonderful?" A small voice escaped the lips of a small child, which were quickly replaced by both his hands, "If she was so naïve?" The woman smiled sadly touching her face as though the words had stung her.

"Being in love makes people do things they wouldn't normally do." The words slipped out of her lips and a few of the small Kunoichi sighed dreamily, wishing she'd continue. The woman folded her hands and locked her eyes with the flames in front of her.

"She was very much in love with a man who betrayed the Konoha Village, and would stop at nothing to bring him back." Flames reflected in her dull orbs, making the children shift uncomfortably. "She had ordered squads of many to find him, even going on some herself-"

"But they couldn't find him, right?" The same voice piped, earning various glares from the rest of the children, but the woman only nodded, "It had been at most two years since he had left, and she grew restless. So on the anniversary of his disappearance; she left Konoha, just as he had."

Small gasps were heard throughout the crowd, "She knew nothing of where he was, or how different he may have become. But she decided love was more than worth the risks that were to come." Some of the kids sighed, while others blurted out comments '_that's not love, that's obsession_,'

"It was an obsession," She agreed, letting her hands fold and unfold, "But to her it was real, to this girl, it was worth her life and beyond."

"She had run for twenty days straight, not knowing how many ABNU were after her, trying to find a safe place to rest. It took another ten days to find one. A small cave, it was horrendously small, barely big enough to fit herself. But the ABNU following her would never have crossed it. And if they did, she had lined thin chakra strings around the area, decapitating anyone who crossed it. And if the still managed to get passed, she had coated them with an unheard of poison."

"To her _own village_, that's unforgivable." A violet haired girl spoke, crossing her arms. The old woman nodded, "Forgiveness was not what she wanted," the small Kunoichi let her arms fall, and gave an apologetic smile.

"What was her name?" All the children nodded, leaning in even closer then jumping back when the edges of flames hit their noses.

She looked up at the darkening sky, watching the moon slowly replace the sun. Her breath whistled out of her lips, letting the wind blow her gray tresses wildly. "Her name was Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Loose locks of pink fell down a slender back, nearly skimming the soil beneath her, as she took her old friends crimson ribbon out. It had been a month since she had been in any contact with another human being, which made her desperate for another's company.

But she kept on track, writing notes in the dirt and bark around her so no one would know what she was up to. Bringing along paper would've been a nuisance. She had figured if Orochimaru's headquarters were in the south, it would've been her best bet. She picked up little bits of conversation from the terrified villagers, soon leaning that Orochimaru had attacked Cloud. She had little to go on but she assumed he would attack blood next, going in a counter-clockwise circle until they reached Konoha.

Villagers always came around this area, giving her a little bit of comfort. She listened to their conversations and closed her eyes, pretending she was involved to. Imagining her and all the friends she left behind, laughing and sipping cocoa like they used to. Sakura shook her head. She had diminished all chances of that ever happening, and slowly, she began to wonder if she had done the right thing.

* * *

"She stayed in that cave for a little more than six days taking down notes, and finding herbs and fruits that would help her. Preparing for when she did find her true love." A petite girl piped in, "She finds him, doesn't she? And they live happily ever after." Everyone looked at her, making a deep scarlet replace her unusually pale skin.

"Ah, she does find him, but happily ever after is defined so crudely, isn't it?" The little girl quirked an eyebrow as the old woman shifted in her seat, "Now if you don't let me continue, I won't be able to finish the story before night fall."

Silence fell over the children as her lips spread open once again, lost in memory. "Many villagers from many different villages had been wounded by her chakra strings. She had always cured them, making sure all the poison was out of their system. There was not one man she couldn't heal, but she wasn't counting on healing a god. And to heal him would be to destroy all of Konoha."

* * *

Her breath stood still, her heart had stopped beating. And she was sure she was trembling on the outside as well as in. Emerald orbs stayed as wide and afraid as her skin would allow. Everything around her seemed to freeze as she locked eyes with one of the most feared men of legends. Everything from his face to his body petrified her.

He clutched his neck, glaring at the pink haired beauty in front of him. Blood seeped through his hands and onto the ground. How had he been so careless? To actually walk into a chakra string was beyond him. None the less a mediocre medic's chakra strings. He watched her lips part to let a barely audible 'eep' slip out.

"Go-gomen n-na-nasai," Sakura began, sucking in her breath, "These-these were n-not placed for y-you." She bowed her head, unsure if she should heal the monster or leave him be.

"_This_," The man sneered, eyes bolted on her, "_is humiliating_." Sakura bowed even lower, letting her long locks rest on the ground, "I assume this poor excuse for _poison_ is your remedy, yes?" He spat, disgusted with everything about this girl, from her hair to her stuttering.

When her head gave a weak nod, he continued, "Then you will heal this," He unclasped is hand from his neck letting crimson pour out from underneath. Sakura wanted nothing more then to run away and let him die, but instead she gave another weak nod.

"This is a deep w-wound, I am afraid taking-taking out the poison will take more tha-than a week's time." Sakura's voice had turned into a whisper, not wanting to be heard or seen. His eyebrows furrowed as he lowered himself to the ground, "I expect to be fully healed by tomorrow."

It astonished her that he was being so civil. And that astonished him even more; this girl was far beyond his ideal version of pathetic. She was common. She had no such confidence. She was a Konoha citizen. His eyes snapped to hers, "If you try and kill me, I will take your life without hesitation."

Sakura nodded, placing a dry cloth around his wound letting the blood soak itself up. She could see a small fragment of bone, and sighed shakily. Her body quivered, his body was as cold as ice, which was something she wasn't used to. He observed her hovering his body, lips opening every six seconds figuring out what to say.

"I will need to take your cloak off," His brow raised slightly as he let her strip off his cloak and placing it gently on the ground.

"I'll need to replace the tissue you've damaged," Sakura spoke softly, taking in all his features. His burgundy hair came over his headband, brushing against a straight line of piercings running down his nose. He was just as the stories had described, they had everything right. Her gazed followed down his body, to his hand.

"_Zero_," escaped the girl's lips as she watched his right thumb ball into a fist. "Like looking into a mirror isn't it?" He scoffed, Sakura narrowed her eyes, ripping off the cloth "Not qu-quite," She put her hands on both sides of his wound and let her chakra run through his body.

"I'll need y-you to drink this," She dipped her hand into a steaming, mud made bowl. The liquid was thick and managed to stay in her hands without seeping through the cracks. He eyed it; the liquid was a russet color, thick and substantial. "It will draw out mo-most of the poison, and rise the re-remaining to your pours so I-I can remove it manually."

He opened his mouth, letting her slip the liquid in between his lips. He tried not to taste it but his tongue flickered violently, twisting in the putred fluid. It was burnt, he notice, crisps flicked around his teeth. Soon his whole body was on fire, he cringed, his legs went numb as did his arms. Sharp pains ran through his stomach, he let a soft growl escape. Sakura watched him struggle through the pain, which was ironic, considering.

Sakura released more chakra, forcing the poison rise out of his skin. Quickly she dabbed away at the hot liquid forming large bulges on his skin. Each growing as if about to burst.

He watched in agony, he had never seen this before. More of his skin pressed into the abnormal swelling around his chest. Sakura's brow furrowed slightly, "This isn't supposed to be happening." Her voice drifted, concerned more for her health than his.

"The liquid shouldn't be keeping itself inside like this, at this rate I'll have to-" Sakura stopped, _Oh god no. _Pein watched her, holding his hard gaze, "Pein-_sama_," She began, it shocked him that she held such boldness to speak his name, "If you want to live I-"

He cut her off with a nod, not quite sure what she was going to do. But he's be damned if he had this skin condition for the rest of his days. Hell, even Kisame would make fun of him.

She bent over, disgusted, and placed her lips over one of the bulges. He began to feel her sucking the venom out. Truth be told, it made both of them feel sorry for her, well, as much as humanly possible for a god to feel. She raised her head and spat onto the ground, letting the soil immediately soak it up. She opened her lips again, and repeated.

A large part of her felt like vomiting right there, but an even larger part of her didn't want to die before her seventeenth birthday.

She only left one last boil, and stared at it intently. She then began writing on the dirt with her finger, making Pein turn restless. She then turned to his large wound and lifted up a delicate eyebrow. "If there's any more poison left in your body, I'll know by nightfall."

"I will not waste my time here. Fix this now," He ordered, clenching his teeth.

"Gomen nasai," Sakura bowed her head, and turned away. A large hand cupped her face and forced it towards his own. "You are _not _forgiven."

* * *

"That's disgusting, baa-san." The violet girl crinkled her nose.

"Yes, it was. But she didn't have a choice; he was a _very _powerful man." The old lady smiled bitterly, "And she needed to live in order to find her love." The children raised their brows, muttering phrases '_you couldn't pay me 100, 000, 000 yen to do that_.'

She smiled, "But the lumps of poison kept coming up throughout the night, she repeated what she had done but in the morning they were back once more. She couldn't figure it out, nor has anyone since, and the Akatsuki leader grew restless and more livid by the second." A few snorts were heard among the twelve children.

"By the next morning his wound was almost healed, she had been working on it all night, and when the sun rose her chakra was completely gone." "SHE DOESN'T DIE, DOES SHE?" Gasps were heard amongst the children..

"No Yuki, but she would've been better off. Even with a wounded neck he managed to throw her unconscious. She would heal him, those were his thoughts, after that she'd be of no use." Cries flooded the woman's ears, making her tip over slightly.

"He wouldn't kill her, would he? HE CANT." The lady shook her head and smiled, "This is only where the story begins, children. This is only the beginning."

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER:

"You will heal what you have created," A voice shot from across the room, waking her out from the dark. Her cheek was pressed roughly against the floor. Wait, a floor? Her eyes flickered around her, black walls, stone. She defiantly wasn't in the cave anymore.

Why was she here? Where was she? Thoughts pounded her through her mind, this couldn't be happening. She locked eyes with her captors and shook her head, "Y-you-" She spat, and then clutched her neck, holding a large purple bruise with blood scattered over the skin wound.

"You will have seven hours each day," His hard gaze seemed to pin her down, "Do not be late, do not waste this time." A cloak glimmered before, she raised her face to see Pein hovering over her, "The fact I am able to continue with my duties is the only reason you're alive."

He ripped out a kunai and drove it through his left palm, letting the blood seep out and absorb itself into the pink haired girl. "As long as you're here, you will not speak unless spoken to. You will not wander; your limits are this room. You are no guest. You are a-"

"Prisoner?" She spat, snapping her teeth shut. How could she have been so careless? She should've let him die right when she had the chance. His tongue clicked, letting saliva flick itself onto her face, "A tool may fit the description better."

"Oh don't worry; in this critical situation I am in no hurry to receive any adulation." She fought with what little energy she had, he cupped her chin letting her face close in on his, "A tool does not need to be praised, only admired and put to work."

He ripped out one piercing from his ear and wedged it into her skin. Earning a short, earsplitting screech from the pale woman. "You are mine until you are of no use."

* * *

**RE**: I'm not to sure about this one, but a pein/sakura is so seductive.

Muah!


	2. Blocks and Cells

**RE**: a special thanks to **eyeliner0tears**. Don't forget to check out her C2 "Sakura's desires"

Muah!

-

-

-

**With piercings so deep**

Chapter Two

-

-

-

"Leader-Sama, the effect is wearing off." A hard voice rang from behind a stone wall. Heavy footsteps led their way to the door then forced it open, earning a shrill creek. He could see only her outline, but it annoyed him none the less. She was so pitiful, so weak. It horrified him to think he had ever fallen into her poorly made trap. He was far beyond her in every way, compared to her, he was a god.

The girl turned, rolling to the side, exposing her gentle features to the light. Her hair was uncommonly bright, and he figured it must've been a hassle in battles considering how long it was. To kill her would be a pleasure. Watching her suffer was, at the moment, the peak of his existence. And he couldn't quite wrap his mind around what made her so intolerable. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a slight twitch from her hand.

"You will heal what you have created," A voice shot from across the room, waking her out from the dark. Her cheek was pressed roughly against the floor. Wait, a floor? Her eyes flickered around her, black walls, stone. She defiantly wasn't in the cave anymore.

Why was she here? Where was she? Thoughts pounded her through her mind, this couldn't be happening. She locked eyes with her captors and shook her head, "Y-you-" She spat, and then clutched the side of her neck, clutching a large mauve bruise that he had placed when she fell unconscious. _Bastard._

"We have limited daylight in this part of the forest," His hard gaze seemed to pin her down, "Do not hesitate, I would advise you to not waste this time." A cloak glimmered before her, she raised her gaze to see the pierced man hovering over her, "The fact I am able to continue with my duties is the _only_ reason you're alive."

He gradually drew out a kunai and grazed it over his left palm, letting the blood seep out and absorb itself into the pink haired girl's neck wound. "These walls are your borders, medic, as long as I need you you're nothing more than a-"

"Prisoner?" She spat, snapping her teeth shut. How could she have been so careless? She should've let him die right when she had the chance. His tongue clicked, letting saliva flick itself onto her face, "A tool might fit the description better."

"Oh don't worry; in this critical situation I am in no hurry to receive any adulation." She fought with what little energy she had, struggling as he cupped her chin letting her face close in on his, "A tool does not need to be praised, only admired and put to work." His words stung.

He ripped out one piercing from his ear, paying no mind to the blood trailing onto his robe, and wedged it under the tender skin of Sakura's neck wound. Earning a short, earsplitting cry from the pale woman. "You are mine until you are of no use." Her breath was quivering, barley escaping. He shot out his hand, grabbing her arm, twisting it slightly. "Is this understood?" Sakura wanted nothing more than to kill him, but she knew that was right next to impossible. This was Pein, supposed leader of Akatsuki, ruthless in every way, who just had happened to fall into a Genin-level trap.

"You're not ready." He was monotone, hand still bolted onto her arm. Sakura snorted, letting her bangs fall over her eyes, "I have my-my own wounds to fix before I wou-would even consider moving onto you." The warped eyed man only nodded, "Will you be needing food?"

Sakura inwardly cringed, what kind of question was that? Because of him she would never find Sasuke. Because of him she would die before she got out of this place. Because of him she would never be able to trust again.

"I will send someone to feed you." It was then Sakura realized her hands and legs hand been cuffed with thick steel, surrounded by piercings of sorts. She figured the piercings were lined with his chakra, just like the one on her neck; it wouldn't have been worth her while to try and break free.

He left her in the darkness. She could hear his footsteps growing softer and softer. The room was made of blocks of stone; you didn't have to have light to be able to notice. The room was cold, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It was times like these that made her wonder why she had ever changed her outfit to something so revealing.

Ever since Sasuke had left she had changed her outfit to a simple black dress, hanging an inch above the knee. She figured it was the closest way to feel connected to him, he seemed to despise her other outfit anyway. Ino's red ribbon was either placed around her waist or to pull back her locks, either way it held weapons nicely.

* * *

"Baa-san, this is ridiculous, if he were really a god he would have been healed by now." A small child with flaming eyes hissed, letting his lips twitch upwards. The old woman fiddled with a blank piece of paper, twirling the edges till they were bent.

Slowly her gaze met the boys, "Even gods have weak moments," Her glare shook the boy's core, "you are an exeption, I suposse." The children chuckled at the growing scarlet rising on his cheeks.

* * *

Her chest puffed, leaving a swelling feeling deep in her heart. Ino, she missed that girl. Which made Sakura laugh at the bitterness of it all, never would she have thought she'd miss Ino. Then again, she never thought she'd be healing the leader of Akatsuki. All happy memories disapated as Pein raced through her mind. What had she done to deserve this? Deep down she knew. Deep down she was being punished. And deep down, she knew she deserved it.

Shuffling of feet were outside the door, a few murmurs made their way to her ears, even though she could quite make out what they were saying. Sakura sucked in her breath, what could possibly make this worse? A member of Akatsuki feeding her? With the luck she'd had, it would probably be none other than the elder of the last of the Uchiha clan- Itachi.

The door leisurely let itself swing open revealing none other than the man who had brought her here in the first place. "I thought you ordered someone to-" He looked annoyed, raising an eyebrow at her, "It appears you are my responsibility, and it seems not even the lowest ranking member of this organization wants to inhale the same air as you."

Sakura nodded, glancing at the bowl in his hands, steam rose from the pot making her mouth water slightly. "Then you had better hold your breath," Sakura sneered, struggling to sit herself up from off the stone floor. The burgundy haired man looked less than amused, "I'll take my chances."

Taking one hand out from underneath the warm basin, he slowly placed it under her chin letting his thumb open up her lips. Sakura snapped her teeth, catching the tip of his finger. He pulled it back hastily and hissed, "I am doing this so you will not die. This skin disorder you've placed on me needs to be removed."

_That's right_, Sakura thought, _how could I forget about something like that? _Trembling slightly, she nodded opening her lips to let him place the spoon in her mouth. He dipped the utensil into the soup and let the scorching metal burn her lips. Sakura pulled her head back hastily and blew softly before putting her lips back on the tool.

With each spoonful he gave her, the warmer she became. The floor around them seemed to grow warmer by the second. Her placed the spoon directly on her lower lip and shifted his body slightly, but it was enough to make the cooling liquid drip all around her mouth.

Sakura stared at him wide eyed watching him take a corner of his robe and dabbed her mouth gently. A strange feeling bubbled through her, a terrifying mix of hatred, fear, and lust all combined. Everything about him made her regret ever beginning his healing, his words stung and he was as heartless as any man could be. But there was something in his touch that was gentle.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura spoke, still visibly shaking.

He looked at her inodorously, and then it was soon replaced with annoyance. It was a look she was growing more familiar with as each moment passed. "Your death would be inconvenient." The pink haired girl shook her head, what would happen when she became useless to this man?

"we start tomorrow." It was more a statement than a question but Sakura nodded slowly, unsure of her answer. Then he stood, his ankles nearly brushing her nose. Once he was gone she was left to stay in the darkness he had placed her in.

"You neck wound is closing, I don't think- I wouldn't- I shouldn't rush it anymore, it's the only way I can get into your blood stream without creating more wounds." Her voice was soft, but uncaring. This was perfectly understandable to Pein, if he was in her position he wouldn't have cared whether he lived or died.

"But these boils, this should be impossible." The man beneath her hands only watched her eyes flicker in conflict of what to do. She took her ribbon out of her hair and placed in it Pein's large, burly hands. "Hold-_Hold_ this as tight as you can," She ordered, completely forgetting the position she was in, which pissed him off.

"Close your eyes," She spoke, unsure of what he might do, but he did as he was told. He heard a chime of a kunai being pulled out of a satchel. Sakura brought her kunai over to the first bulge and plunged the kunai in, letting nothing but her poison seep out.

"There shou-shouldn't be this much poison in your system, do you- have you be-been involved in any battles before contact with-with-" Pein opened his eyes, loosening the grip on her ribbon, "Why would that be of any concern?" His voice was bitter, making the kunai in her hands shake.

"I-I can't help you until I figure out what's causing this." Pein stared at the girl with dull eyes. He hadn't let her out of this cell for anything, letting her pale skin become even more fluorescent. "I haven't been in contact with anything other than what you have created."

Emerald orbs lowered, "Gomen nasai," The leader let a long pause go on before turning his head to the side, away from her, "You're not forgiven." Sakura let a small smile grace her lips, not out of happiness, but out of the irony of it all.

"You're positive." Sakura quirked a delicate brow before furrowing them together. "Then all I can do for now is give you this-" She began, reaching into her red satchel bringing out the same liquid she had given him when they had first met.

"Kunoichi, your mind may not be as developed as mine," The ninja began, his words drawing out as if she had gone mad, "but you'd have to be ill to believe one such as myself would ever let that substance come between these lips." Sakura frowned, "This will stop the poison from reaching your Circulatory System," Her breath grew quiet as her mind raced for a way to break the words down, "It's the next best thing to a cure."

Pein lowered his lids reluctantly, letting her place her cuffed hands by his lips. The fluid sunk down his throat letting a burning trail devour whatever might have been in its way.

"Haruno," Her name came from under his breath, making Sakura choke on her own tongue, "It seems you have made the Uchiha's black book. Not to worry, it's only because of your relation to the younger Uchiha." He added when pure horror replace her otherwise calm face, considering the situation she was in. "It only seems fair I know the name of the medic who will be working on me, yes?" Sakura nodded, it seemed ever since she had met Pein her whole body never quit trembling. The fact he knew her name now only intensified the position she was in.

"_Your neck_," Sakura spoke, placing both cuffed hands on his wound, "_It's warm_,"

"Blood is circulating." Pein stated as Sakura nodded. "It's noth-nothing to celebrate, you-you still shouldn't be moving as much as you are." Red orbs lowered themselves into a glare, "Do not compare me to a statistic. I am much more than an average person."

Sakura only nodded. It seemed she had been doing a lot of that. "The," Sakura hesitated, unsure of what to call the disorder that grew on his flesh, instead, she pointed a trembling finger. "Are only filled with my poison, something in your body is recreating it, at a very fast pace." Sakura looked at the bubbling effect on his skin. This was a problem. "Do you have any abilities that would allow you to do such a thing?" Pein was taken back. She had caught on so fast; he thought it would've at least taken the girl a week. A small ghost of a smirk plastered itself on his face. Getting rid of this girl would be sooner than he had anticipated. It was just as well.

"No such abilities," He lied, not sure why he would let himself risk death over amusement. This made Sakura furrow her brow, leaning closer to Pein. She could've sworn that was it, Sakura sighed, back to square one.

"Lay-lay your head back," He did as he was told, his tresses pressed against the stone. He could see she very had little chakra left, which confused him. He had placed that piercing to give her little bits of his. She must've been rejecting it; the thought hit Pein, which made him snarl. _Ungrateful bitch_.

"Your bruise has not gone away," Pein trapped her with his words, "tell me why." Sakura shakily brought her head over to him; she didn't think he'd notice. Her mind raced, searching for something to cover it up. Of course she rejected his chakra, she didn't want any part of him circling around her body.

"It takes longer for the flesh to heal when the body is trapped indoors." She bit hesitantly, not quite sure if it was true or not. She figured it was close enough. "Then," Pein cut off her thoughts, standing up, "one who is injured will not be able to work at ones full capacity."

Sakura eyed him gratefully, "Arigato," When he was at his full height he glanced down at the cuffed girl bellow him. The things he could do to her at this moment. The thoughts that should've been in his head. He wanted nothing more than to be healed and exterminate the pest that was taking up more space than he could give.

"The cuffs on your legs will be removed." Sakura nodded, wishing he would leave. With him around her, her mind flooded with thoughts, with questions. Giving her no time to think about how she was going to escape, how she was going to find Sasuke.

If she kept her times right, she had a little less than twelve hours to plan an escape. She had twelve hours to save her life. And if she prayed hard enough, save Sasukes.

**NEXT CHAPTER**:

"What about this do you find so complicated?" The pierced man pressed his face dangerously close to hers, less than an inch apart. Both their breaths were heavy, heaving in and out of their lungs.

When she didn't answer he pressed her harder against a large tree behind the medic, "This will not happen again, if you desire freedom," Pein brought his lips to her ear, blowing air on her neck, brining shivers up her whole body, "I will kill you right here," She sucked in her breath, clenching her eyes shut.

Pein opened his lips and gently bit down on the tip of her ear, forcing a moan out of Sakura.

"This world is beyond you and your selfish antics." Pein spoke, taking his lips off her skin and brought his face in front of hers. "Gomen nasai," Sakura blurted, squeezing her orbs even tighter.

Slowly he brought his mouth closer to hers, pressing slightly. "You are not forgiven."

Pein was a cruel man, and everything he did was never done out of emotion or tenderness. A wolf and his pray, toying with her every chance he got. And he was sure this would make his medic go beyond distress. Because both of them knew she was constantly shaking a mere three quarters of what she should've been. The other percentage was of lust.

Lust for a touch such as his.


	3. Freedom from a fish and Kisses

**

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**With piercings so deep**

Chapter three

-

-

-

* * *

"Get up," Sakura woke with a swift kick to her side, groaning she looked up expecting to see Pein, but instead saw a man who reflected gray. She had heard of him before, Kisame Hoshigaki, the infamous partner of Itachi Uchiha. He bared his fangs, trying to knock some fear into her, as though her shaking wasn't enough.

"Leader-Sama wants you to spend some time in the sun," The shark's voice came out raspy and hard to understand. Still, a part of her relaxed at the fact he had no piercings.

"I understood you did not want to share the same breath as me," Sakura coughed, moving her legs around in her cuffs, "tell me, how long it will it take before you need air?"

Kisame smirked; Pein sure did a number on her. She was acidic and broken despite her attractive appearance. He bent down and grabbed one of the metal links, "I can't break these." Sakura furrowed her brow, "How am I supposed to walk?" Baring his teeth, he lowered himself to pick her up by her hands and threw her over his back.

She struggled, muttering curses and ignorant phases to Kisame. Her tender muscels stretched, pulling apart from eachother as if breaking. It took her only a moment to realize she was out of the cell. It had been a week since she had seen light, besides the wax candle Pein had placed beside her. Sakura sucked in her breath as Kisame carried her though the empty halls.

A geisha house than a criminal organization, the doors were Japanese slide style, with wood matching the pale color of the paper. The floor was cheery oak; making her cell the only room in the headquarters with stone floor, which made her eyes narrow. Narrow halls wove through the building, twisted around eachother like the veins which carried her blood, twirling in the small space. They passed many doors, all looking more like the other. Sakura grew restless in fear and impatience, awkwardly placed on his shoulder. Sakura lowered her lids, Kisame looked at her through the corner of his eye. His cerulean hand slid open a small screen door, he took a step out before throwing on the ground. Earning a loud 'umpf' from the pink haired medic. She squinted her eyes, being in direct contact with the sun after so long would take some getting used to.

The grass was prickly against her skin, leaving light imprints around the sides of her cheek, which made Kisame chuckle. She glared at the man above her and sighed, "I'm expected to stay here." Kisame nodded, "I have better things to do than _baby-sit_ Leader-Sama's new _toy_."

Sakura raised her head away from the grass, astonished how he had underestimated her to no extent. "alone. . ." The shark tilted his head to the side and scoffed, "The chances of you escaping are low enough to let me go back inside, drink some sake, _and maybe terrorize the villagers once when we run out_."Sakura figured the 'terrorizing the villagers' was made at her expense. The akatsuki man turned his heel, revealing his large Samehada, which had kept knocking into Sakura when he had carried her over his back. Secretly, she was thrilled. With no one to watch her she would be free to escape.

Then her eyes flickered downwards, towards her metal links. Sakura slowly moved her body, mimicking a snake-like movement, letting her body twist forward, and then to her side.

_Sasuke would be disgusted with what I'm doing _Sakura kept her movements in sync with her breath. 'Pathetic, I would have broken throug those cuffs, Sakura.' The pink haired beauty shook her head, her pace quickening. He would have been free. He would have been back home. With Ino, and Naruto. He would have been laughing and taking his first sip of sake. He would have been arguing with Naruto, and he would have been winning. Sakura let his voice ring through her mind. Whatever he said, it was law. He would do the same for her. She was sure.

* * *

"She slithered as a lowly snake for an hour before everything began to look the same. All the leaves were the same size. And the ground was the same level." The old woman closed her eyes as her hand ran over the paper once more before continuing.

* * *

The area around her was small, surrounded by large, thick trees that seemed to only double in size as she moved closer to the edge. The leaves grew at the top of the plants, not bothering to let any sunlight in. The grass turned into patches of hard soil, making large stains appear all over Sakura's cheeks.

She had gotten at least her body length into the forest when her breath grew hard, barley escaping her lungs. She kept glancing back to see if anyone had seen her. Her snake-like movement's quickened and small twigs cut her cheeks, making them snap off.

_Snap__. _Sakura froze, was that her? No it was too faded. Her mind screamed for her to go back, do whatever she had to do to get out of there. She needed to run away, she need to escape. _Kami,_ she prayed, _don't let them see me._

A kunai skimmed the tip of her nose and landed no more than a centimeter away from her. Jade orbs widened as much as they would allow, while three more kunai landed near her-each skimming her limbs. Everything went silent.

She soon found herself forced against hard bark, cutting into her back. She squeezed her eyes together; knowing who the touch belonged to "_What the fuck do you think you're doing_?" Pein hissed, spitting in her face. When she didn't answer, he threw her roughly against another tree."What about this do you _find so complicated_?" The pierced man pressed his face dangerously close to hers, less than an inch apart. Both their breaths were heavy, heaving in and out of their lungs.

When she didn't answer he pressed her harder against the large tree behind the medic, "If it is _freedom_ you desire," Pein brought his lips to her ear, blowing warm air on her neck, bringing shivers up her whole body, "I will kill you right _here_," She sucked in her breath, clenching her eyes shut once more.

Pein opened his lips and gently bit down on the tip of her ear, forcing a moan out of Sakura.

"This world is beyond you and your selfish antics." Pein spoke, taking his lips off her skin and bringing his face in front of hers. "Gomen nasai," Sakura blurted, squeezing her orbs even tighter. "You are not forgiven."

"I offered what you had asked in order to heal, what more can you possibly want?" Pein loosened his grip slightly, still keeping her cuffed hands above her head. A million things Sakura could've said: Sasuke, freedom, the cure. She opened her eyes to see his lips hovering over hers and let an 'Oh' slips out of her lips.

Pein's limbs were shaking, he was sure it was out of the rage he was feeling until three sharp pains struck his chakra points. His teeth clenched, and he tightened his grip on her arms making her whimper. "Ah," A strident growl escaped his mouth, letting Sakura fall to the ground.

She looked up at him and brought her hands up to touch his cloak, "Are you in pain?" Her voice was gentle and came out as if it were silk. She lightly tugged at his robe, silently asking his to lie down. His face creased, she had never seen him show so much vulnerability and emotion. It reminded her of Sasuke.

Once he was lying on the ground she shook herself out of her thoughts. "Where does it hurt?" Pein's words struggled to flee themselves from his mouth, but they were quickly replaced with a short gasp before they could come out.

Sakura shakily removed his robe and felt a warm substance coat her fingers. She looked at his hands, terrified, and quickly lifted the shirt that was under the akatsuki cloak. "Oh my god," Sakura felt she was going to be sick; she placed a hand over her mouth.

A large opening in his stomach was emptying blood by the second. It seemed he had tried to bandage it himself, using what used to be white fabric. It was a wonder to her how he had managed to throw her, and walk, even breathe. "You should be dead," Sakura heaved, her genuine concern shocking both him and her.

Pein grimaced, "You'd like that wouldn't you." Sakura paid no mind to him, she had already started to close the wound, "You need to remove these cuffs," The pink haired woman rushed, the lying man raised a brow, "No,"

Sakura shook her head, "You're going to die if I can't close both ends of the wound." The ninja nearly looked up at the trees above him, "I could either die now, or I could release you and watch you run away then die later." Sakura shook violently, never had she met a man so confidant of himself. "I'd rather die on my own terms," She watched him shut his eyes. Both of them sat there for over a minute, his wound still half closed. Sakura placed her hands on the other side of the room. He had called her bluff and she was fuming. How could he have been so sure she would heal him?

She couldn't figure it out, after all had done to her. There was no reason why she hadn't killed him yet, even though the opportunity came up more than once. She bit her lip, what had gotten into her?

"What more could I possibly want," Sakura stated, answering his question from earlier, "I want you to help me save Sasuke!" Her words tumbled over on another in a rush to get out. She immediately bit her tongue after she spoke, mentally kicking herself. He lifted his one eyelid to look at the girl

"The _Uchiha_," Pein mumbled, desperately trying to move any part of his body, "_That's_ the price for my life?" A chuckle echoed around them, making birds scatter from the trees. He turned his head towards her, despite the pain. "I would've held out for a better offer."

The pink haired beauty stared at him, unsure of what he meant. "You're wound is healing fast, and your neck is nearly complete." Pein lifted a brow, "And the poison?" Sakura shook her head, "You're sure you have no special abilities?"

Pein rested his head back in the soil, "Only Ninjustu." He was lying, the fact that she believed him made him question her intellect, but he left it be. He did not wish to let a citizen of Konoha know his weaknesses, or his power. The truth is, if anything had caused it, it was his Shōten no Jutsu, but he would have needed a human sacrifice for that.

But Pein was confidant he would live; no mediocre medic was going to kill him. But just to be sure, he had placed a piercing similar to his own and laced it with his chakra. No matter how hard she resisted, as soon as he died his chakra would transfer to the next best thing, which would kill her slowly, showing no mercy.

He remembered Itachi telling him how the girl was connected to the younger Uchiha. But her willingness to find him made him sick. He was sure that's why she was in the forest; she had left her village to search for the prodigy. Risking her life for another's, it was beyond him.

"You shouldn't walk," Sakura kept her hands on the wound when it was covered by a thin layer of skin, "You ruin everything I've done today." Pein started to get up, making her push him back down. This shocked the both of them, especially Sakura.

"If you don't stay still, it's going to open again, _please_." Sakura pressed a little harder when she spoke the last word, she should've let him walk. Open up the wound. _Die_. But she couldn't bring herself to do it, especially since he had agreed to bring her love back.

"I will not wait," The orange haired man scoffed, how could this girl give orders to him? Without her usual trembling no less. It was then Pein decided she was getting to comfortable, and anything he did beyond this point was out of amusement and cruelty. He was going to make her wish she had never left Konoha, once she finished healing him, of course.

"This is critical," Sakura said softening her eyes, reaching into her red bag, pulling out a clear liquid and smoothing it over his well toned chest. A blush raced across her face, she had never noticed how beautifully built her was. His skin was only a few shades darker than her abnormally pale skin, and his muscle was rock soil, pressing out from his body. As Sakura's eyes drifted, the blush increased.

"It's getting dark," Sakura raised her head, first looking at the man, and then she glancing around them both, how could he tell? The trees had never let any sunlight in the first place.

"Do expect me to stay here over night?" He pressed, glaring the hell out of Sakura. "Yes." Sakura kept her eyes cast downward not wanting to look into his eyes. Pein narrowed his eyes and shot out his arm, in great difficultly, and grabbed her chin.

"Look at me." Sakura struggled to let his grip fall but he kept holding tightly, leaving small red finger prints. "_Look_ a me." He forced her face to turn towards him; it was them he could see her face was frozen in fear. The type of look you get when someone's on their death bed, but he kept his hold, keeping his gaze.

What was with this girl? One moment, she was ordering him to sleep on the cold ground for the night, then at the next moment-petrified. What had changed in that last five seconds?

He watched her twist her neck, so she didn't have to keep his gaze any longer. Once her back was completely turned she spoke softly, "It would take 12 hours bef-before I would let another person wal-walk again. Despite what you seem to think, Pein-Sama, you _are_ only human." She shifted her body slightly so she could begin to speed up the healing process while looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "I can't heal gods."

This made Pein narrow his eyes. Compared to _her _he was a god. But he stopped, letting his hard look fall. Would a god take orders from a medic? Would a god fall into such a trap? Would a god let this poison take control of his body? No. He was not a god.

But that wouldn't stop him from watching her fall. That wouldn't stop him from making her rue the day she was born. He shook his head at her lack of details and Incompetence. He wanted nothing more than her to die, for her to wish for death, this was exactly what would do just that. It would kill her from the inside out. He had never felt this kind of hate towards another who he had just met.

He looked at Sakura and caught her eye, except this time, she didn't look away. _you've sold your soul, Haruno Sakura, to a god._

* * *

**RE:**

**This one moved fast, I know. Im sorry.**

**I can't do a chapter preview this time because then it'll reveal the whole god damn story.** Thanks to all who faved (53 faves+alerts!) and reviewed! I **pre-made** these chapters so, there's the reason for the fast updates. The next two chapters will be coming soon, at least by the end of the month. I've gotten some messages which said the story moves to fast, too much comma usage, and that kind of stuff.

Well I'll try to cut back on the commas, and maybe slow the story down. And to Be4meonl3: I won't tell anyone what the bubbles actually are. And I won't make Pein rape her in chapter 3.

I also got one other helpful message, (**Please review next time** **instead**.) which told me to wait until I've gotten enough hits to continue with the chapters. And well I think having hits is great, I'd rather not do that. Still, don't forget to **R&R**

**Muah!**


	4. Sex and Walls

-

-

-

**With piercings so deep**

Chapter four

-

-

-

"It's very late, you should rest." Sakura half closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep herself. She had been draining her chakra on him since earlier that afternoon, a couple more hours and she wouldn't be able to walk anymore. The sun had set several hours ago, letting her only see reflections of his skin.

Her dainty hands slipped off his neck line and onto the ground, barley supporting her body. Pein could see she was exhausted, and it didn't help that the only thing he had given her to eat was the broth from the night before. She couldn't possibly have enough energy to heal him.

"I am not as weak as you are medic." Pein held a defiant look plastered on his face. He had taken one too many orders from this girl. One more, with or without a skin disorder, and he would kill her.

"No," Sakura mumbled, struggling to keep herself awake.

Pein narrowed his eyes, watching the girl resist sleep. He could see why she was so against it. Being alone with him, in such a vulnerable state, it was unthinkable.

"If I wanted to kill you, you would not have the honor of conversing with myself," Pein softened his glare, laying his head to the side, "Do not underestimate my control, you will remain untouched."

Her head grew heavy, not having enough strength to argue. Her limbs shook slightly, keeping her body from falling onto his. Sakura's pale pink hair lay loose on the ground, letting her lock spiral around the two of them. She let both her eye lids close as she removed her arms from underneath her. "Gomen,"

"_Medic_," The pierced man crinkled his nose in disgust, adjusting his body from under the pink haired woman. Her weight didn't hurt as much as it should have against his stomach wound. But he could still feel the sharp pains racing through his body. Her breath was close on his neck, nuzzling against his warmth, obviously not aware of what she was doing.

"You are not forgiven." Pein whispered, looking down to see the top of her head, knowing very well she would never hear those words.

-

-

-

**Back at Akatsuki **

**-**

**-**

**-**

"So it's true," A blue haired woman plucked a small paper flower out of her hair and admired it, "Has she begun to heal your _many_ imperfections?"

Pein grimaced, weakly looking at the cloak surrounding his body, "She has." He watched his partner circle around him, taunting him. She flicked the paper flower in the air and watched it float down to her feet.

"I hear you have been very _accommodating_," Konan reached a delicate hand over to him, from across the room. She let her feet glide her body towards him before placing a firm grip on his cloak from in front of his desk "In such a short time she has stayed here," The indigo haired Akatsuki pulled his cloak hard towards her, "you have spent every hour by her side." Her voice had a hidden whine to it, which made Pein lean back in his chair even more so, "I've heard stories from the others, we _all_ see how she affects you. Why _keep_ her?"

"She is a medic for the time being, until proven unworthy of the title I will leave her be." He hissed, eyeing his partner of four years, "_You_ will leave her be."

This took Konan back, never once had he forbidden her from something, no matter how small. Her eyebrows started to furrow. "She certainly has made you irritable," She regained herself, leaning forwards on his table; "I wonder what else has she done." Konan let a smug smirk grace her lips as she watched Pein narrow his brows.

"You make it sound as though she is my main priority," Pein cocked a brow, leaning closer to the girl. Konan bent down, letting her face stand an inch away from his, "Isn't she?"

Pein shook his head, "With out her, the poison will only continue to increase,"

Konan pressed her mouth gently on his, mumbling as she did so, "Then after, she should be punished, yes?" Both their mouths pressed together, leaving little room for breathing.

Konan had to admit throughout the years she had hoped he saw her as more than a partner but she couldn't be sure. He was always so hot and cold, making her believe sex was the reason she was still apart of the Akatsuki, apart from her skill. This was true.

Pein had never grown any attachments to _anyone_ in the Akatsuki, everyone was equal to him. The only thing that separated Konan from Kisame was that she did as he pleased, she would do anything to make him happy, and she would die for him if necessary. And he knew, beneath her cool exterior she had presented, on the inside she was pleading for his touch.

"I don't think you're in any position to make orders, Konan," Pein broke apart from the girl, who still had her lips around his invisible lips. She quickly snapped out of it and stood straight.

The ginger haired man took a step around his desk and began walking towards her, his eyes narrowed.

"Hai, but I can't help it and-" Her head dropped, locking eyes with the wood beneath her, "I want-" She watched him raise himself until she stood up to the bottom of his chin, her heart raced excitedly, anticipating his touch. _You all to myself, _she finished inwardly.

Five seconds, Six, Seven. She raised her head, expecting to see her partner but instead saw an empty chair and desk. Her fists clenched, letting her long nails dig themselves into her skin. A bitter chuckle escaped her soft lips. "The medic of Konoha, Haruno Sakura."

-

-

-

"G-gomen nasai, I-" Sakura awoke, shooting her body off the cold floor. It was then her eyes wondered around the room, she wasn't in the forest and she sure as hell didn't remember walking.

Green orbs widened as she stoked a small finger alone the hard walls. "He brought me back," She whispered, pressing her finger into a crevasse in the rock. "He must have been in a lot of pain, that poison was meant to kill instantly. If slowed down, the pain would be unimaginable."

Sakura had seen a man deny the poison; he had only lived for a few days after. She could remember him screaming at another medic to fix him. He kept saying it was like ripping his limbs apart over, and over.

True, Pein was not a god, but to bear that kind of intolerable ache was beyond her. She had watched the man who had kept taking minor antidotes grow dehydrated, he had not been able to sleep or eat. He became a living doll, and she didn't want to see that happen to another person, even one such as Pein.

Her eyes flicked around her, nothing had changed. And she wasn't sure what she had expected too. Curtains, maybe a bed? She let a soft giggle escape her mouth, that would be the day. The day that she would finally see Sasuke, the day that he would take her in his arms and hold her. The day she was free from the Akatsuki.

"I suppose you have not completely restored you're chakra." A sharp voice raced through her mind, Sakura turned her face quickly to see a tall, broad figure standing in the light. How had she not seen him, better yet, how had she not _heard_ him? Was her body failing her?

Her chakra was not completely back, but she figured since most of his outer wounds were healed, she could spend this time trying to figure out what was causing the poison to grow at such an alarming rate.

"No, but I wont be needing it today." Sakura breathed, not quite sure why her words were as quiet as Hinata-Chan's were. Her hair lay spiraled around her, twirling across the stone. This added immensely to the effect of beauty around her.

"You still have not figured a cure, medic?" Pein was stoic, letting each word slip into her mind.

Sakura's slender shoulders slumped, "The simple fact you are not dead is the only lead I have." She barley moved her lips when she spoke, letting the words tumble gently.

"The medication you have been giving me is not the reason?" Pein knitted his brows, had she given him the awful mixture for her own pleasure? That was unforgivable.

The pink haired girl gave a small ghostly smile, "The poison has not crippled you, either the pain is not as severe, or you're an excellent actor."

She watched him move forward, not bothering to grace her with his words. But his breath was choked, Sakura frowned, was the poison effecting his lungs too?

His robe laid itself out of the floor, right in front of her slouched body. Her mouth was parched, and she hadn't eaten in days. But she figured it was better this way, the less she took from him, the less he could take from her.

Her hands slowly moved towards his body. Everything ran in slow motion, why? She was only healing him, she was a medic, and nothing was out of the normal. Fear, she concluded, that was the only reasonable explanation. And it was true, he made her want to hide and never be seen again.

Emerald orbs averted themselves, staring at the new tender skin amongst his stomach. Flecks of dust surrounded the wound, making a small ring of gray. She assumed it was the room they were in and a combination of the dirt from the pervious night. Either way, it was still unhealthily. Someone such as him should've known.

"This room," She let a finger swoop from inside her cuffs and brushed the floor, letting the dirt pile on. She pressed it close to his face and wiped it on her dress, "It's unsanitary."

Pein shifted slightly, watching her as if she would break any moment. And it was probably true too. She still hadn't been offered any food or drink. He abolished himself for being so inconsiderate, she could not heal him if she was weaker than before. Be it, if she could at least stand.

"Moving you to another area would be inconvenient." Pein spat, narrowing his eyes to the flickering candle he had placed beside them both. It was their only form of light, and he agreed this place was in no shape to let a wound heal. But pride swelled in his chest, stubborn as he was raised.

"It would be inconvenient if it became infected," When Sakura was sure she had caught his interest she continued, "I am not asking for another space to sleep in, this is for your own benefit." Her bottom lip was caught in-between her teeth, as she waited for an answer.

"Hn," Pein eyed her closely, her lips were chapped he assumed from biting them as much as she did. Her skin had paled immensely, which only laminated her. Her hair had also paled, making her the very essence of everything he had deprived her from: light.

He had to admit, the longer his injury stayed the longer it would take for him to take another step with feeling as though his limbs were being torn apart. Infections would be a fool's mistake, and the only thing he regretted was not seeing it sooner.

"Yes." The words slipped out of his mouth, making Sakura's eyes widen. She had been expecting a lot of things, but not a yes, not without a fight. Inside she was delighted, even one second outside of this cage would be heaven to her.

"for the purposes of my well being," Sakura lowered her gaze, expecting he would say such a thing, but she was grateful anyway. Her eyes followed him as he struggled to raise himself. "I doubt you could have expected you're comfort would be of any importance."

Her body took over her and placed both her hands under a strong arm for support. As the ginger haired man lifted himself, his eyes met hers. His face was hard and rigid, portraying an exact description of what was on the inside.

Once he stood in his proper position, he reached a sturdy hand down to her, not bothering to look at the girl. Sakura kept her eyes on his reaching hand in front of her, not sure whether she should take it. Without her consent her delicate hands placed themselves on his palm. Her whole body felt warm, burning with the heat of his intensity.

A gasp shot out of her lips, making Pein turn his face towards her. Sakura pulled herself up weakly, trying to escape his gaze. His stare made its way back to the closed door in front of the two.

"Close your eyes." His voice broke her out of her trance, snapping her head up she stared at him feebly. She watched his brows knit, and his eyes narrow when she didn't respond right away. "Close them." He said again, not one to be tested. Sakura quickly shut her eyes, leaving her in darkness once again.

It surprised her that with each step they took she seemed to be regaining strength. Sakura smiled, was she actually trusting him to lead her? Of course she was, Sakura shook her head, this was for his well being, not hers.

She could feel her legs moving upwards, a staircase perhaps? The air was warmer than from in the cell which made her body glisten with small droplets of sweat.

They had walked for no more than seven minutes, but Sakura had already grown impatient. She sucked him her breath and raced through her mind, thinking of something to say. Her lips opened slightly before being abruptly cut off by her captures voice.

"Keep everything closed, medic. You should not have a problem with that." Pein's voice trailed, making the girl clutching his hand grab even harder. Was that a joke? Sakura furrowed her brows, had the notorious Akatsuki leader made a joke? None the less a joke about her _tender_ areas.

Sakura lifted a foot roughly over a narrow step and sucked in her breath. There was something different about this air. Her senses became over whelmed, being exposed to such a fresh breeze after being kept up for so long. It was unimaginable.

When she felt the last step fall back from under her feet she stumbled onto the flat ground bellow her. She let her fingers grip the surface; it was wood, like the rest of the floors in the headquarters. Sakura still kept her eyes shut tight, waiting for his cue.

Pein watched her stay still on all fours. Not once had she opened up her eyes, or spoke. He believed it to be a small favor by picking her up gently on her two feet. Once she was up he grabbed her shoulders roughly and spun her to the left. Letting her face the area where she would be working on him.

Jade orbs flickered open, revealing a small white room, the walls were coated with paintings of karma sutras. Like the rest of the organization, this floor was a dark cherry wood, but no one would have guessed unless they had touched the panels first. Then her eyes flickered towards the mattress laying a meter away from her, no pillows or sheets.

The room had a certain elegance to it, from the paintings of the sexual positions on the walls to the bare mattress. Sakura found it hard to believe that such a cruel man could live in a place so peaceful. She felt his hand release her shoulders and brush her hips in a seductive manor.

"Genjutsu," The word slipped out as a question, but Sakura was positive he took it as a statement. She watched him close his eyes, leaning against a door post, as if he were trying to imagine she wasn't there.

"No, medic, this room is just a room." He tilted his face towards her and opened his eyes half way, "There is no deception here." Sakura stared at him with wide eyes, when had he gotten so coy?

The ginger haired man slid his hand into his cloak and slowly brought out a small pot made of melted kunai and metals. He took a step towards her making her flinch slightly, seeing this, he stood still and handed her the bowl. Sakura brought out her cuffed hands and let him place the pot directly on her palms.

"Ah!" Sakura cringed at the contact of hot metal burning her skin. Her hands slid out from under the pot and let the bowl fall to the ground. She closed her eyes, awaiting contact, but it never came. Slowly, she opened her jade orbs cautiously to see Pein's hands gripping the container, with a look of indifference plastered on his face.

"Be careful," Pein spat, turning his nose at the girl. He switched his hands quickly, placing the pot in one hand leaving his over one free. He used this hand to reach it over Sakura's shoulder and gently push her down to a squatting position. "Miso," He explained shortly, bringing a spoon to her lips.

"Ah-ah," Sakura nodded, opened her mouth, eager for the soup. A small drop fell from the spoon and began to roll down her lip; she quickly let her tongue graze over it. She'd be damned if she'd waste any of it, who knew when the next time she'd eat would be?

He tilted the spoon letting the liquid flow into her mouth. It was blistering on her tongue but she managed to hide her pain and let him resume feeding her. He brought up the spoon again but only placed it an inch away. Sakura brought her chin forward, closing her eyes and opening her lips to put over the spoon.

With one single movement the spoon laid spiraled on the ground, earning a loud cling. Sakura shot open her eyes to find herself a breath away from Pein's lips.

Jade orbs widened as his narrowed. Sakura froze, to stunned to see Pein's hand reach down to pick up the utensil. Her lips opened slightly, thinking of something to say but Pein took this as an opportunity to stick the half-filled spoon back into her mouth.

"We will discuss on how to capture the Uchiha." Pein took the spoon out of her mouth as she nodded, swallowing the cooling liquid. This took Sakura by surprise, she had almost forgotten about Sasuke with all that's happened.

"Hai," Sakura spoke as she opened her mouth again for another helping of the Miso soup. She looked so innocent, so vulnerable, it'd made Pein shift his feet from under his body.

"You have some sort of inkling on where he is subsiding, I presume." Pein offered, keeping his gaze on her pouted lips. Her eyes lowered to the ground, averting his eyes; apparently he had hit a soft spot.

"He is with Orochimaru." Her words were bold and strict. This took him back but he quickly regained his composure.

"You understand," Pein gave her another spoon full before continuing; "There are rules and regulations we must follow." Sakura nodded eagerly. This was the moment she needed to make sure everything was perfect, there was no time to be scared; this would be the only chance she could get to see Sasuke.

"Hai-" Sakura began before getting cut off by an edged voice, "If Orochimaru is partnering with the younger Uchiha, I will abandon the mission." Sakura understood, she had heard that the snake was once apart of the Akatsuki. It worse came to worse; she would go after Sasuke herself. She would save him.

"By now they would be in a minor village, closer to sand." Sakura spoke as Pein took down mental notes. "There is no telling if this is certain. It's mainly gossip from the village people that I've collected over the few months."

This made the ginger haired man narrow his eyes, "Regardless of you're comment, I will not leave Akatsuki unless I'm certain of the outcome." He watched her head fall, "Be sure this is where they are." Sakura lifted her head, maybe there was hope.

He slipped her another mouthful on the edge of her lips before placing the bowl to the side, "There is no certainty I will save you in any battle," Sakura closed her eyes, she already knew that. "But any blood you may shed, I will make up for twice the loss."

This shocked Sakura, would he kill for her?

"Do _not_ misunderstand, you are the only one capable of healing me, anyone who tries to kill _you_; it would be a direct attack on myself." Sakura's lips twitched, of course that was the reason. He needed a medic, and she was the only one available. "Although," Pein cocked a brow, letting his finger grip the steaming spoonful of soup. "Your disregard for your life is sickening," He tilted the utensil, "and respectful all at the same time. You're loyality is turely of Konoha standards, though I would assume they would have replaced your teammate with a new member." Sakura knew where he was getting; who would risk such trouble to bring back something that had been replaced.

Simple: Sai was no Sasuke.

She flickered her tongue and looked at one of the portraits that showed of a man hovering directly over a naked woman. "I wouldn't expect you to understand the love I hold for him-"

Pein looked displeased with this answer; he leaned forward, letting his nose brush against hers. "I cannot carry out a mission without reason or motive, simply loving him is not an answer that will suffice."

Sakura trembled slightly; he knew this was hurting her remarkably. Sakura sucked in her breath and kept her eyes locked with his, "He's m-my reason for breathing." Sakura stammered, why was she saying all this? She knew she sounded naive but did she actually expect Pein to show any sympathy for her? That was crazy, this was crazy.

"Ah, knowing this, you must tell me if his feelings are in sync with yours." Pein's words shot through her, making everything inside of her mind freeze. Did Sasuke love her? Back then she was sure he was being shy, he was playing hard to get. Sakura unconsciously let her nose dig a little more into his.

"No," Sakura spoke sadly. Pein was taken back, why would she go through all this trouble just to find someone who would not return her affections?

"Then you are not sure if he will return once you save him, leaving your efforts futile." The ginger haired man let his lips twitch upwards, what an unfortunate turn of events that would be.

"He wont, he wouldn't" Sakura shot back, not sure of what had come over her. She quickly pulled her face away from his and moved her hands around in the cuffs, "He left to gain power, what powers greater than love?"

Pein narrowed her eyes, she had every last detail in her mind planned out. Anything he regarded she would just sugar coat it with the lyrics of songs the elders used to play in the villages. She was convincing her that there would be a fairytale ending, and that pissed him off.

"How naive, that word is a myth medic." Pein countered calmly.

Sakura fiddled with her fingers and quickly sunk into her body, "Karma sutras- love-" Pein was disgusted with the way she used that word so freely, like it was a phrase the was said every day. He interrupted quickly, "Sex."

Sakura widened her eyes and looked behind the figure to see many couples painted on the walls. How could he say it was just sex? It was beautiful. Everything was so gentle.

"No, they-they're m-making love." Sakura bit her lip, since when had she gotten so comfortable? She supposed it was the fact that he needed her, and wouldn't kill her unless provoked. Yes, that was it. She was here as an underprivileged guest. A dangerous assumption but she agreed to it none the less.

"Is that not the same thing?" Pein purred.

Sakura shook her head, opening her lips to speak but was instead interrupted by a firm body pushing hers to the ground. Wide jade orbs flickered open to reveal the strong man hovering over her his arms at her sides. Her breath was shuttered, trying to escape her lungs, but with no such luck.

They could both hear each others heartbeats beat incredibly fast. The shock and adrenalin of it all made them both shudder with excitement. Sakura could feel his pelvis crushing into hers, making a deep scarlet rush onto her face. She stared up at him, and there it was again. There was the fear that had momentarily escaped her body.

Her orbs shot towards his lips as he opened them to speak. And what came out made her world spin uncontrollably fast.

"Then show me the difference."

-

-

-

* * *


	5. Tension and censoring

**-**

**-**

**-**

**With piercings so deep**

Chapter five

-

-

-

"_Then show me the difference_," His arms bolted on both sides of the girl, making her squirming useless. His chest lowered as he brought himself an inch from her, making a deep scarlet flood her cheeks. Sakura stared at the man wide eyed, why was he doing this? It was beyond torture. It was playing with her mind as well as her body. And after not being touched since the night of Sasuke's departure, a part of her couldn't help but want it.

Sakura could feel his heartbeat run steady, and immediately began to detest herself for letting hers pound so fast. She was sure he could hear it to. Shivers shot through her body as her gown lifted, hers eyes shot down to see his knee moving gracefully upwards. She narrowed her eyes and let her nails dig into his upper arms, making his body tremble in pain. With the mix of poison, everything he felt was felt a hundred times more intense than if you were cured.

"All of this for an Uchiha, medic," Pein sneered, "All this for one _boy_."

Sakura bit her lip, "He's my team mate." It was a weak argument, but her body wouldn't put up with this for much longer.

"Is that all?" Pein pressed his face closer, if possible. He lifted his knee, gently pushing up the black hem of her dress, exposing soft, pale skin. "You may think what you're doing is noble, but it's idiotic and repulsive." Pein brushed his cheek harshly against hers, "He's left you once, you can be sure he will do it again."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "_You don't know that_."

The ginger haired man scoffed, "I know if he's _anything_ like his elder sibling, a small girl who believes being in love is more important than _power_ will never stop him."

Her lips opened slightly, trying to find something to say. But what was there to say in this position, 'no'? It was better than nothing. That's it, Sakura decided. Her mouth opened wider, Pein noticed and took the chance to take all the pain she had caused him into this one kiss. His lips were forced hard on hers, slightly biting her bottom lip. Once he was sure she was out of breath, he pulled her lip with his teeth.

_Ba-Bump. _Her heart clenched, right as it sped up. It was because she hadn't been touched in so long. She hadn't had a kiss since she could remember. It took all of her will power to convince herself he was doing this to torture her. That he was doing this because his life at the moment was dull. He was doing this to prove a point

Sakura winced, letting the brims of her mouth become something most people would view as a dogs chew toy. His knee kept riding up, exposing a pale thigh then a small glimpse of something much more interesting. Sakura instinctively brought her hand to his chest and tried to push him off.

Pein paid no mind to her minor struggles and let his kisses trail harshly from her neck. Sakura grimaced, he hated her. He didn't even like her, so why was he doing this? She roughly twisted her body so her stomach was pressed against the ground, her back facing him.

The ginger haired man lowered himself so his face was buried in her locks of pink. She could feel his lips opening, "Is there any _love _in what Im doing?" They both paused, when Sakura didn't answer he switched his arms around her waist so she was raised a foot above ground, once again facing him. "Sex is not love as love is not sex. Sex is what humans do when they can't hold in their pathetic urges."

"Se- _it_-its what _humans _do when their _in love_." Sakura snapped weakly, emphasizing humans so he knew very well he was the same as her. "What you're doing is just cruel."

"That is very naïve of you, medic." Their breaths came out harsh, filling the room with panting. Pein's eyes grew dull as his arms caved in from under the girl's waist and clutched his stomach. Sakura fell to the ground, letting a thud interfere with the panting. Sakura watched the man wide eyed, was this the poison's doing? Sakura inwardly abolished herself, what else would it be? "But could this little touch be considered as cruel?"

"O-only if the owner of the touches are as _sincere_ as y-yours," Sakura snapped, unknowingly letting a few words stutter. She was scared. She couldn't predict this man the way she could Naruto. She could see the real meaning behind his words, like she could Hinata. She couldn't take what he was saying and completely turn it around so it would show his hypocrisy, as she did Ino. She had no experience with this kind of person, and the uncertainty was enthralling.

His eyes clenched together, as his breaths became harsh, rasping out of his mouth. Was it something she said? Sakura looked up to see a small wrinkle across his nose. It was her poison. What else could she do? The medication she had made didn't stop the pain-it would only prolong it. If there wasn't a cure, this was what he had to go through every day. Sakura's heart skipped a beat, why did she care about the pain he felt? He deserved it. _But still_…

Sakura shakily moved her arm to life his cloak upwards but he grabbed her arm with his free hand, making Sakura jump. He slowly lifted his head, "If this is what I must go through before you find a cure, then let me get used to the feeling." Sakura nodded her head and let her hand fall from his grip.

The blush on her cheeks was still glued on. She was sure he would've taken her virginity right there. But for the first time, she was glad the poison was in his system. "I have the medication; if you-" Pein cut her off quickly, "Don't talk. Quit distracting me." Sakura furrowed her brows, she hastily leaned forward.

"What you need _is_ a distraction, no man can handle this much pain. If you fall unconscious I-" Pein cut her off once again, but this time with a harsh gasp. On a medics instinct Sakura scurried to his side and placed her hand on one of the remaining bulges of poison. It was funny; she had completely forgotten that they were still there.

Her hand grasped his chest, not remembering what he had just done to her and began to inhale slowly. "Your breathing's all over the place-now follow me, in, out, in, out." Soon his short gasps followed hers. "That's better, Pein-san." It was like she had forgotten everything about who he was and what he had put her through. Pein quirked a brow then looked away, letting her graze his chest. For _his_ benefit of course.

"You may not understand, but this _will_ kill you." Sakura's eyes dimly lit, "Even if you are a god."

Pein kept his eyes on the floor beside her. Trying his hardest not to look in her eyes, "A god wouldn't permit himself to be in this position." Pein spat, "Under care of such an amateur, one with pink hair no less." Sakura nodded, she had heard it all before. Her feminine locks were the last of her worries at the moment.

"Then be thankful it is not a god who is healing you-" She was cut off by his sharp voice "_Attempting_," Sakura nodded, a little hurt, then began again, "A god who is not attempting to heal you-" And she was cut off again by his agitated tone, "_And failing_."

Her voice grew quiet, barely making it to his ears, "If it's any consolation," Sakura turned her head, not facing him, her hands still attached to his torso, "I'm not purposely failing, still, gomen nasai-" This took Pein back; of course she wasn't killing him on purpose. If it had been up to the girl he would have never fallen into her trap. He would have never brought her back. He would be having hot, streaming sex with Konan right this minute. She wasn't here on _her_ terms; did she think this was what he thought?

"Idiotic girl," Pein sneered, looking down at her, "That is no consolation," Then bringing her face closer so the tips of their noses touched. "You are _not_ forgiven."

"Pein-san," Sakura lowered her gaze, letting a small smile grace her lips, "even if it's of no comfort to you, I will not let you die."

It was small, and she knew it would mean much to him. But what else could have been said at the moment? Sakura watched dazed as a small smirk appeared on her captors lips.

"Then, Orochimaru will be very unhappy." And that was all that was said through the next four hours she worked on him. Silence followed by stone.

* * *

"If-if he wasn't hurt, would he have, um," It was a question cut off by embarrassment. This was reasonable considering his age. Sex was a very soft subject, and certainly unheard of. The old woman stopped and gave a small frown.

"I don't believe so," The aged woman spoke softly, "Even though it had only been a short while, I don't believe he would ever hurt the girl." The children gave quizzical looks. What would stop him? He had hurt her before. A small violet girl buried her head in her hands. This was all so confusing.

"Did he love her?" She blurted, then immediately covered her mouth once again. "I mean, did he care for her?"

Another moan shot out from the twelve children, "Of course he didn't, stupid!"

"I bet he did! He kissed her!" "He did it because she's annoying!" "He did it because he's in love!" The little boy with black hair huffed and crossed his arms stubbornly, "Love is for the weak," The violet haired girl cocked her head sadly at the boy, a deep scarlet grew on the child's face and he immediately took his hand and pushed the girl away. "Didn't you read the Shinobi's handbook, STUPID?"

The storyteller lifted a finger to silence them all then pulled her pale arms across her chest as she looked up to the darkening sky, "No matter how many times I tell this story, that question is the one that I ask the most, Yuki."

"But you must know!" A small boy clenched his firsts and shot them in the air angrily, "You were there weren't you?" The old woman nodded, she had been there, for a small bit of the spark between the two. It was a miracle, but it wasn't love. At least, that's what she had thought.

"I was there, yes." The aged woman sat, frowning. "But I was not aware of this progress until it was too late." All the children leaned forward, staring up at the woman with large wide eyes. What could she mean?

"Now hush, she continued to heal him, and they continued to discuss how they would capture Uchiha Sasuke. Pein had informed Sakura of many tunnels leading in and out under all the Villages that were made for Akatsuki purposes only. Most of the tunnels had been destroyed in the raged war, but for him it was common knowledge Orochimaru used the tunnels quite often to hide corpses. Once she had found a permanent cure for Pein, he gave his word that they would bring the Uchiha back to his rightful place."

"I sure hope Haruno-san escapes, Baa-san," A timid stutter shook the story, the old woman's lazy eyes drifted onto a young boy with soft, burgundy hair. A deep scarlet flushed his cheeks, "I-I mean, I wouldn't want her to get hurt."

"Do you, Yoko-kun?" A warm smile grew on the aged woman's lips, she leaned in closer, so just he could hear his words. "But maybe it's for the best that she does."

* * *

"_Damn it_," A bottle of sake broke apart into small pieces of glass all across the wooden floor. "Damn it, _Damn it_." Soon footsteps casually walked towards the girl who was spiraled out on the wooden panels. "Konan, you fool,"

"That was our _last_ bottle, bitch." _Kisame_, Konan snapped her head up once she heard the sharp, drunken voice grumbled in the distance, belonging to a certain blue colored man. His cloak glimmered in the moonlight. Konan had been in a bad mood all afternoon; their supposed leader had refused her body. Which was just as well, the last thing this organization needed was a Konan-Pein monster running around, making Kisame's life hell.

"Get a _new_ one," Konan sneered, spitting an inch away from the shark's feet. Kisame glared and shot back, "I'd be _pleased_ to follow in Leader-Sama's footsteps." Then there was silence, he knew he had hurt her, but so what? Not only was she jealous, she was being childish and greedy. He took a step closer and paused before sitting down on ground beside her. Quickly, Kisame mumbled a 'sorry.'

"Do you think he's only keeping her for medical purposes, Shark?" Konan gripped a piece of glass and clenched it in her hand, letting little blood speed out from the glass.

"She's only _healing_ leader-Sama. _You're_ his partner Konan, not her. Hell, I'd give you my left gill if he kept that girl for reasons besides his health." His words were harsh but he meant well, "Shit, but you know the rules. Once he dies, guess who gets put in charge? Itachi. _And guess whose Itachi's right hand man_?" Silence, "its win, win- I don't have to pick up after your jealous rampages, _and_ I'm co-leader of this shit-hell_ if_ she dies, and if she lives- she'll probably take your spot in Akatsuki." Well, maybe he didn't. He clicked his tongue.

"Over my dead body," Konan snapped, clenching her teeth.

"If you keep going the way your headed, you will be." A large smirk spread onto his face, "Which is fine by me."

Konan narrowed her eyes and quickly snapped her head towards the man who was once sitting beside her. He was gone. "You selfish-" Her eyes quickly snapped up to the ceiling, "-Fish." Then her gaze softened uncharacteristically as she watched clouds roll past one another outside. She was already drunk and it was barely night. Hell, the sun was still up.

"She does not deserve to heal you, _Pein-San_."

* * *

"You did not have a lot to eat, medic." Pein stated through a closed door. He had pushed her in and locked it immediately, not quite sure why he had been so rough. He could almost see her pink locks swirled on the ground, looking up petrified at the closed door. He could almost see her shoulders shaking, and her hands grasping the rock bellow her. He could almost see her. Almost.

"I'll be fine, Pein-Sama, there is no need to worry." A small voice was heard through the walls. The sound was weak, and he was sure the Miso soup she had eaten today wasn't enough, but if she refused he wouldn't force her.

"You're mistaken if you believe I'm worrying." The ginger haired man touched a piecing the trailed from his lip as he said this. Sakura said nothing. Quietly he clutched his stomach and grunted, just subtly enough so it could be mistaken for an 'hn'. Unluckily, she caught it.

"You're very strong Pein-San," Her words were no more than whispers, barely escaping the walls, "But if the poison does not kill you, this pain will." She could almost see him leaning against the door, clutching his gut. She could almost see him glaring at the ceiling, trying to keep his mind somewhere else. She could almost feel the pain he was going through. Almost.

"Tomorrow is only twelve hours away." And with that, he walked away. "It is not my duty to convince you to keep healthy, but if you die before you finish the cure, you can be sure you will never find peace."

Sakura touched one of her curled, pink locks and sighed. It seemed as though she would never leave this place. Her eyes closed tightly. Why was she so lonely? Any sane person would have grasped this time apart from their captor and embraced it.

"Has the day gone by so fast?" Sakura opened her eyes, and softened her gaze to the floor. Kakashi and Naruto probably would have given up already. For all she knew they were still searching for her. For all she knew, they still hadn't given up.

"Naruto, what would you think of me now?" Sakura's voice whimpered, "Would you still protect me, knowing what I've done?" Sakura let out a broken chuckle, "I know you can't hear me Naruto. But I'm deeply sorry for the trouble I have caused."

Sakura's breaths came out as if they were fog. Shivers rolled up and down her body, "I wish I could see you again. And I hope you're not worried about me, because-"

"Because your getting your pleasures someone else? Is that it?" An angry, harsh screech broke out from the open door way. Sakura squinted her eyes, trying to get a view of the figure. A small paper flower reflected off the figures hair. "Is that _it_?"

Suddenly, two petite feet brushed against Sakura's cheek. The pink haired girl widened her eyes in surprise. Looking up she saw the pasty woman's face and listened intently to what was about to come.

"If you scream, I'll make sure Pein-San will never see that dirty face of yours behind all the bruises. If you scream, I'll make sure of it that you never see him again."

* * *

-

-

-

Next Chapter:

"I don't feel ill." Pein cocked his head, angry, waiting for the girl to continue. "I can continue to heal you."

"Do not lie, medic," He brought his lips an inch upon hers, "not even you are naive enough to think this would not have effected me." He brought he hand down to where he placed a metal stud, holding unlimited amounts of his charka. "Let me _heal_ you."

The pink haired girl softened her gaze and shook her head slightly, "This will only take a day to heal, I do not need this much kindness." She let her fragile hand graze the piercing, her fingers brushing his.

"Then," Sakura felt his warm hand brushing her lips, instead of his. " although I cannot guarantee your safety when I am away, if another soul touches you once more, there will not be one moment I won't double the pain they have caused."

"For your own benefit, Pein-sama?" Sakura tilted her head up to see Pein staring down at her, rain rolling down his face.

"Of course."

-

-

-

* * *


	6. Paper cuts and Drunking cuss

**-**

**-**

**-**

**With piercings so deep**

Chapter Six

-

-

-

"_Did you hear of Leader-Sama's medic_?"

"_Is she dead_?"

"_No_."

"_Un, Konan you fool_."

"_Does Leader-Sama know?"_

"_This doesn't concern any of the Akatsuki, we should leave."_

They all seemed like soft whispers, but she knew better than to believe they were keeping their voices low for her comfort. Sakura ignored the words and focused more on the sounds. Pretending one was Naruto, the other Ino, Tsunade and Kakashi. A weak smile struggled onto her lips, maybe it was them. Maybe they were fighting Pein, maybe they were winning.

Naruto's spiked blond hair from their Genin days had since turned into mature tresses falling above his eyes. Sakura liked it better. It suited him. She wondered what his hair looked like now, maybe he had changed it. Naruto had been parading around the whole village, screaming to the heavens of how he would have grown out his hair to his knees if Hinata didn't go to the festival with the rest of Rookie Nine. He didn't get an answer. She had fainted right before he had pulled off his pants.

The festival had probably passed hours ago, but the fireworks would be starting in a day's time. Maybe even today. Sakura winced, would Naruto be laughing and drinking with the rest of Rookie Nine? Or would he be out searching for her? Green orbs flickered open, would Shikamaru kiss Ino? Would Hinata confess? Would Chouji refuse desert? Probably not, Sakura inwardly chuckled pressing her cheek gently to the ground.

The stone floor had built up fragments of dust into her wounds. She didn't need to see them, she could feel it. That woman had slashed dozens of sheets of papers wherever her skin peaked out from her black dress. Pushing back that blue hair, the woman had pushed her up against the wall, careful not to trail blood. She was smart; Sakura had to give her that. Her wounds would heal in a few hours. And with no blood, no one would know.

Which was for the best, what would happen if Pain-Sama would've gotten angry for her carelessness? Would he punish her more for putting a delay on his healing? Sakura mused, probably. This was probably a punishment all in itself. Maybe it was for not eating the rest of the Miso? Sakura brought her arms around her chest and heaved in deep breaths. It hurt.

Pain sprung from her lower lip, jolting to her mid back. She pulled her right hand out from under her chest and placed it directly on her hip. A white radiance shuttered weakly from her fingertips, flickering like a candle. Slowly, as the light began to grow, her small scrapes and bruises began to disappear leaving only her ivory skin. There, Sakura gave a small smile, it didn't hurt as much. And now, Pein-Sama would not get upset. She winced. She hadn't had enough energy to heal the deeper wounds, only the ones the naked eye could see.

_Hey, Sakura-Chan! S-Sakura-S-san-_ Hastily, she shut her eyes, wishing it would go away. Maybe she would wake up in her own bed. _Sakura-Chan, gomen nasai_, _Medic. _Emerald orbs shot open, letting what little light that slipped through the stone shone unsteadily over her body. _Pein-Sama, leave my head. _Sakura furrowed her brow to the floor, _Leave me. Leave me. Leave me. _Her mind repeated the two words over and over again until all the voices vanished. Sasuke, Father, Naruto, Hinata. All of them.

"_Naïve, Medic." _The voice persisted in Sakura's head. Suddenly, she wanted the others back. _"Naïve, Medic." _She could feel her pulse racing, tumbling around in her veins. She could feel her fingers dig into her palm, while her hand just took in the pain without a single flinch. Was that what she was? A hand? Then who was her finger? It wasn't Naruto. It wasn't Sasuke, or maybe it was. This _was_ all for him.

"_Naïve, Medic." _The voice pounded again. Maybe she had two fingers. Two fingers digging there own paths. But what would happen to her if they both finished digging? What would be left of the palm? Sakura shook the thoughts out of her head and cleared her mind. There was nothing left to do. Expect wait for Pein-Sama, who would be coming in as soon as the light hit the third brick from the ceiling-

-

-

-

And then everything went black.

-

-

-

"Medic," An unshakable voice called from outside her four walls, "There is no time for rest." A firm knock echoed off the door before it swung open to reveal the owner of the voice who had been haunting her thoughts.

"P-Pein-Sama, I-ah, I-" Her head turned to the ceiling, letting her bangs cover her eyes, "The third brick isn't lit yet."

Pein scoffed, shooting Sakura a wearily glance. "Get up." He watched as Sakura shakily rose to her feet, letting her hair fall in light curls framing her pastel face. She was weaker than before, if possible, and had lost all color in her skin. Watching the girl struggle, he felt his body shake. "Are you incapable of hearing me, Medic?" When he saw her head shake to the side as an answer his hand gripped his cloak. "Up!"

Sakura tilted her head and let her limbs tremble weakly against her weight. _That woman- this- it- shouldn't be doing this_, Sakura furrowed her brow, _wounds don't withdraw charka. _Emerald orbs widened as she turned her head to a certain piercing imbedded in her shoulder. Was he taking back his Chakra? Was he really in that much pain? Her eyes softened as she looked up to meet his gaze. It was hard to tell his face from the stone but his cloak glistened just enough.

"Pein-Sama, training," Sakura whispered, carefully planning out every last syllable, "You can't." Sakura winced at those words, adjusting herself.

"Medic," Pein began, eyeing the struggling girl up and down, "_That_ would be none of you're concern."

Sakura closed her eyes, noticing a small slur in his voice, let her teeth clench together. "Pein-Sama, anything that delays you're healing is my concern." Jade orbs flickered open to see the ginger haired man mixed with confusion and utter loathing.

"I see," Pein responded coolly, eyes flickering with amusement, turned his back on the girl, "Follow, Medic." Sakura frowned as her legs refused to leave their position. Small grunts escaped her mouth; quickly she covered her lips with a delicate hand. His glare returned to the pink haired girl as she continued to struggle.

_Sakura, you pathetic girl. Pathetic, pathetic girl. _She shook her head, her limbs numb. _Weak, miserable. _Her fingers desperately clenched the stone beneath her. _What's the point in trying Sakura, with you as a daughter- _Pink tresses circled around her frame as her knee's buckled. Was he still taking chakra out of her body? What was he planning on doing and- "Umpf,"

Two firm hands gripped her petite body as the muscles strained to raise her off the ground. Her locks skimmed the ground once more before her head was rocked towards his. She stared at him in bewilderment, why was he doing this? Her cold hands instinctively clutched his cloak, grasping any bit of warmth she could find.

"If you were cold," Pein began, not bothering to look at the girl in his arms. "If you were ill, you should have told me, medic." A small blush spread across her cheeks seeing the buried side of him. Her eyes refused to leave his pale complexion. His piercings. Even his cold stare; that took a hold of the hallways before him. "You're arms, Medic, my neck." Obediently she placed her hands lightly against his shoulders, sliding them around until they met and intertwined. Stumbling slightly before regaining his composer he took a step out from the barrier of her prison.

Click. Click. Click. His heel brushed against the cherry oak floor, setting a pace for Sakura to follow. He was cold, his arms, his chest, all of him. His pulse was slow and soft, calmly leading her heartbeat to do the same. His arms kept a firm grip of his body, making sure she wouldn't fall. Was this the Pein that captured her? Was this the Pein that made her hurt so?

A short shriek of a tall pale door broke Sakura out of her daze. Once again she watched his emotionless gaze wander the karma sutras that danced on his walls. He was beautiful. Beautiful and cruel. And it made Sakura wonder if it was all worth it, all this pain for Sasuke. Would he have done the same for her? Sakura shook her head, of course he would. He _loved_ her.

Slowly, she felt his grip coming loose, letting her plummet to the floor. Sakura's head knocked against the wooden ground, letting a small echo race around the room. "Ah," Sakura breathed, wincing in pain. _Drip_, a dark droplet landed right on Sakura's pale cheek. Shaking, the pink haired woman looked up to see Pein's narrow eyes piercing his hands. It took the girl only a minute to realize where the liquid running off her cheek had come from. Running off his insipid finger tips was a dark burgundy, leaving small trails down his arms.

"Oh," A small squeak escaped Sakura's lungs as she watched a deep frown grow on his face. Without a single breath his cold hand gripped hers, squeezing her fingers to the point of cutting off circulation. A sharp breath shook out of Sakura's cherry lips, shocked. "Pein-Sama-" The ginger haired Akatsuki cut her off, slamming his stained fists on her shoulders.

Sakura trembled under her breath, slowly her fists clenched. "You have no reason to be heated, Pein-Sama, p-please-" The pink haired woman cut herself off, letting her temporary anger subside. She watched emotions play off his face from a cold, calm demeanor to a livid snarl. He clutched her skin harder.

"I have no reason to be _heated_, Medic?" Pein glared down at the girl; even kneeling he was still taller than her. "I have no reason to be _heated_?"

Sakura let her bangs fall gently over her forehead, brushing the tip of her nose. "H-Hai, Pein-Sama, you shouldn't worry." Her shoulder twitched slightly, letting his hand race to the ground. Hastily, Sakura raised her head to see Pein's eyes clasped together, his free hand covering his face. Small grunts left his clam breath. Emerald orbs widened, "Pein-Sama-"

"Fuck," Pein cursed, his voice loud and rasp, "You've _killed_ me and I-" Sakura softly cut in, pleading "I didn't kill you, Pein-Sama, I didn't-" Pein's shout only grew louder, "The pain I'm feeling, the only comfort I receive from it is that you are not feeling the same hurt. So when I die, you're death will be a _thousand_ times more painful." Sakura closed her eyes as soon as she felt he voice growing softer, sliding her hand closer to his black leather sandal. "Letting you die slowly, it's ineffective and it give me an unpleasant feeling. So tell me, what have you _done_ to me? What _jutsu_ is this?" Pein swiftly shot his blood covered hand from his face around to her neck, pulling her closer, "What kind of jutsu makes an Akatsuki feel compassion for a _prisoner_?"

Sakura tried to open her mouth, but his deep exasperated pants silenced her. He heaved in air as if he was out of breath, Sakura wondered if it was because of all the talking or the pain. She guessed it was a little bit of both. Sakura let her lips come apart as a small eep of inhalation let loose. Pein shot a glare at her.

"Who did this to you, Medic?" Pein snapped, letting blood flow to his head. "Tell me before you're chance has expired."

Sakura shook her head calmly, raising her eyebrows in a worried manor, "Please don't do this, Pein-Sama."

The ginger haired Akatsuki bit back his tongue and narrowed his eyes, "One injury towards you is a direct attack against myself, Medic, do not confuse this." Sakura hesitated before shooting a wearily glance at him, "Oh believe me, Pein-Sama, I am in no hurry to receive this compassion you claim to have." Her voice turned to a whisper as her gaze met his, "I know you don't like me."

Pein snarled, "_'I know you don't like me'_ she says." Sakura flinched at the venom rolling off his tongue, "How naïve of you, Medic, to say something so bold." His lips moved closer to hers, it was then that the thick sent of alcohol filed her senses, "When really," His voice was rasp and husky, "You have no idea."

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

**AU**: Short chapter, sorry about that!


End file.
